


Hermione's Humble Thoughts

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hermione wants Ron and has made plans to make them a couple. But will Ron get there first? Fluffy one shot!





	Hermione's Humble Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter_

 

Hermione’s Humble Thoughts

 

I love Saturdays. Yes I know what everyone says about me. About how I  
live for the week and the classes but really I love the feeling you get  
when you finish your work. I love that feeling of contentment, that  
feeling as if you could do anything and finish it. I also now have  
Sunday to do what I want without the burden of homework that is frankly  
for too easy. Hmm maybe I could spend some time later in the library  
and do some extra studying. I wonder if I could get Ron and Harry to  
join me. Goodness knows they need a little extra help after everything  
they have gone through.

 

They are good friends really. Well most of the time, after all a lot of  
the time I either feel like strangling them or kissing them senseless.  
I never think of kissing Harry of course he’s to much like a brother  
but Ron, well yes I have accepted the fact that I’m attracted to him.

 

If I wanted something to happen with him I would have to do it myself  
of course. I know my strengths and weakness and I know my looks aren’t  
my strongest point. If I was hoping Ron would notice my intelligence as  
an asset I would be hoping and waiting for a long time. He would go for  
a girl like Lavender before me. Now I don’t dislike Lavender but she  
isn’t exactly the brightest of girls either.

But considering that Ron isn’t the brightest boy in the world then  
maybe they would be good together… I would hate to see their children…  
oh now I’m just being snarky. The idea of Ron and any other girl  
together does that to me.

 

I sighed and looked over at Ron who was almost desperately trying to get someone to play chess with him.

 

I don’t know where to start with him. I couldn’t just go over there and  
kiss him or ask him out. He would be likely to just go red and splutter  
for an hour or so. I also don’t want the first time I ask someone out  
to be viewed by everyone in the common room. There was also the bigger  
problem of him saying no. Then what would I do? It would be awkward  
around him and I could screw up the trio for good. I don’t want to have  
that on my conscience. But more then that the idea of him refusing me  
makes me ache, the thought of it nearly brings me to tears and if  
that’s how I feel just by thinking about it then I don’t want to find  
out what it would feel like if he did say no.

 

I was willing to do something though maybe nothing as extreme as asking  
him out straight, just maybe flirting a little… I’d better practice  
first.

 

* * *

 

At dinner in the Great Hall I sited myself across from Ginny and Harry for research  
purposes. Ginny has always flirted with Harry at dinner, it was a  
tradition. Harry was well known to leave the main hall very red and  
flustered. This wasn’t a tradition though, it was new and it helped me  
to decide on watching them for tips. Ginny was obviously doing  
something that helped Harry see her as something more then a best  
friends little sister.

 

 

 

I had thought about reading up on it and finding techniques that way  
but all I could find in the library was some muggle fiction that while  
was entertaining didn’t really help. They seemed to all recommend me  
either sleeping with the guy’s best friend or going up to him in the  
shortest clothes I had. This of course wouldn’t work for me. So I  
needed something more subtle. Not to subtle though as I really didn’t  
have much hope in Ron’s powers of observation. Ginny had the perfect  
blend of subtleness and straightforwardness. She would be breaking a  
lot of men’s hearts if Harry didn’t hurry up and get her into a serious  
relationship with him. I was afraid she would get bored or give up hope  
soon and move onto more appreciative people.

 

I watched them closely, a pad of paper beside me and a pencil gripped  
in my hand. I wasn’t eating. I didn’t want any distractions from this.

 

 

Ginny made her first move the minute Harry began shovelling food onto his plate. It was a quick brush of her side against his arm as she reached fora bowl of mashed potatoes that was beside him. She then patted his arm with  
the excuse of saying sorry.

Harry was already turning red.

I bent over my notebook and scribbled,

#1 – Touching (Innocent touching).

Ginny was talking to Harry as she was eating. I focused in on what she was saying, listening intently.

 

"And then Snape was all like 'Miss Weasley will you sit down'. He then  
gave me a lot of detentions but I didn't care cause I knew at some  
point that pile of goo would fall off the ceiling and on to him." Ginny  
stated this with obvious relish. "And you know he won't be able to ever  
prove it was me. I just wish I could see him when he tries to wash it  
out of his hair."  
This was accompanied by a guffaw from Ron and an admiring glance from Harry.

 

"I wonder what his hair is like when it's washed," pondered Lavender  
from the other side of Ginny. "Do you think it could be curly and all  
that grease is just flattening it? I think I could see him with curly  
hair."

Seamus chimed in, "Do you think he dyes his hair to fit the bat image?"

"What, you mean he might have blond hair?" gasped Ron around his laughter.

“Well you know how much the git loves his greasy and scary image and  
how much he loves lording it above all those poor easily intimidated  
first years. I wouldn’t put it past him” Agreed Lavender.

This started a discussion on what kind of hair style would suit Snape best.

I didn’t take part in it as I had a new point to put down.

#2 – Talk on a subject that the couple can agree on.

 

I felt my face heating up as I wrote down the word couple. It didn’t  
help that Ron was sitting right next to me. So close I could feel the  
heat from his leg.

“It would be really ironic if he had red hair.”

This comment from Ginny broke into my thoughts and reminded me I was on a mission. I wasn’t meant to be getting distracted.

But I was once again distracted when Ron stretched his arm across my  
back to thump Dean on his shoulder to get his attention. Instead of  
removing his arm Ron now just rested his hand on my back as he leaned  
towards Dean. His hand seemed even warmer then his leg. It caused a  
puddle of warmth to spread across my back. It was so hard not to lean  
back into it or even more tempting was the option of leaning to my side  
and resting again Ron’s chest. It was so close that I could do it with  
just a small movement of my body.

I forced myself back to the topic at hand, I needed to research  
flirting. I cleared my throat that had gone dry and steadied my hand. I  
was ready to take notes.

Once again though, I was distracted by Ron as he ended his conversation with Dean and started to talk to me.

“Hey, Mione, did you see Malfoy today? Neville is still shaking. Malfoy is such a prick, don't you think?”

I shushed him and told him I was busy. This wouldn’t do at all. I must  
have missed so many subtle flirting techniques between Ginny and Harry  
now. There was no point continuing today. I would have to start over  
tomorrow.

I read through my pitifully short list.

#1 – Touching (Innocent touching).

 

#2 – Begin a talk on a subject that the couple can agree on.

Ron once again tried to rope me into a conversation about Malfoy as he  
rubbed circles on my back. I didn’t know why he was bothering he knew  
how I felt about Malfoy. It was the same as he felt about Malfoy.

 

 

 

Oh.


End file.
